The Past Comes Back So Unexpectedly
by xXDevil Of LoveXx
Summary: its 6 months after Kuki's decommissioning and The Rest Of Sector V was going to the new part of the Moonbase for the grand opening of TND, they were happy and someone s joins with them. Wally bumps into someone and Wally some how attracts to her like a magnet, even if he hanse't seen her face. What will happen to them? Bad Title, review me for a better 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yeah…. Yeah I know Kuki's the youngest and all that, but I just put hers first for more dramatic stuff idk. I Was inspired to write this story based on mandyraz's story "**Zero Hour**". Kuki get decommissioned and never see's the team again…**_Not In this story though. :D Some Rated T later on, maybe._

_I Don't Own KND. TND was not made yet( In the Story )._

Chapter 1- The Goodbye party

No POV

It was a normal day at the tree house…._Well not really…._

Kuki Sanban's, Aka Numbuh 3, birthday was coming soon and she, no, everyone, was not happy about it at all because it just so happened to be her 13th birthday, and we all know what that means. _Her last day in KND. Her last day she'll remember it. Her last day as a kid._

She wasn't mad, not sad, she was _terrified _and _Devastated. _She had one wish, just one, to change. To be stronger. To be brave. To not be the damsel in distress and let the team down.

She wanted people to know that she could be a useful teammate, of course her other teammates said she was, but everyone else didn't think so.

She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling above, thinking about-

Kuki's POV

-_him. Wallabee Beatles. Numbuh 4. My HUGE crush since I joined KND._

I wasn't going to see him ever again tomorrow, my_ Birthday. _I didn't want to be a teen, not yet, not ever. It seems like time passed by like the speed of light. I hated it. All I wanted to do tomorrow was have the best birthday ever, but that won't happen.

All I want to do right now is hold my bestes best friend in the world, Wally. He'll tell me "It will all be okay" and "This is just a dream", BUT ITS NOT!

I started crying into my orange _Wallabee-my-friend _rainbow monkey, my knees to my chest, until I heard a knock. I quickly wiped my eyes and weakly replied.

"Come in."

Wally's POV

The team and I, excluding Kuki and Nigel, of course, were sitting on the couch in the TV room, silently, too depressed to speak. We were losing, yet another teammate, but she wasn't a teammate to me. She was my best friend and the girl I love.

I got tired of the cruddy silence and broke it.

"Anyone wanna play some video games?" I asked with an accent.

No one moved a muscle, just sat there in deep thought or something. I got angry and stood up.

"Thats it I can't take it anymore. We are going to spend the rest of the day with numbuh 3, instead of sitting on our butt's, until her cruddy birthday comes." I growled, but not yelling. It got everyones attention and they looked at each other, surprised.

Numbuh 2 responded first. "I guess your right…." He was still depressed.

"Really, that how you'll respond? You want numbuh 3 to feel worse?" I asked

"NO!" He said, scaring me a bit. "I'll be happy for numbuh 3, if Numbuh 5 does, too?"

I turned to Numbuh 5 and raised an eyebrow, when she stayed silent. "Well?"

Numbuh 5 looked up and smiled. "Numbuh 5's in!" She screamed happily.

I smiled at my success. "Great, now let's give her the best night ever. I'll go get her." They nodded and sat down smiling and waiting. I ran down the corridor and heard faint crying, getting louder. I knocked on the wall next to Kuki's curtain and the crying stopped. I heard a weak 'Come in' from her. I entered.

"Hey, Kooks…." I said gently.

She smiled weakly, probably at her nickname. "Hi, Wally"

"You wanna spend the rest of the having fun?" I ask hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't know…." She trailed off.

"Oh, come on Kooks we gotta spend this day together, we have too. The others are waiting and really want you to spend this day with you, me included, obviously. Please?"

She hesitated before answering. "Ok…."

"Hey, I don't want any of this sad stuff going on while were out having fun." I responded quickly. She looked up and smiled more brightly and nodded. I smiled back and put her on my back for a piggyback ride. She giggled, god I love that so much.

I ran out to the others, careful not to drop Kuki. When I got there, they're smiles got wider at the fact she was happy.

No POV

They went to Lime Ricky's, then the arcade, saw a movie, and laughed. They were having so much fun, until the day finally ended and they went back to the tree house. Kuki was asleep on Wally's back, both smiling. The others headed to their rooms and Wally went to Kuki's. He placed her on her bed gently and put the covers over her.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "Good night, Kooks" As he walked away he muttered "I Love You…." What will happen tomorrow?

_FIRST CHAPTER! I know its kinda bad, but it will get better. R&R Please & Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**CHAPTER 2 ALREADY OUT! OMG!…..JK. I had all of this in my head for awhile with a little added stuff while i wrote. its a pretty happy story, but not really this chapter. I'm not really good at writing sad things, but I try.**

_I Don't Own KND._

Chapter- The Decommissioning

Kuki's POV

I woke up to the sound of an engine, I sighed. I knew what it meant. I walked over to my closet and put on my usual clothing. I put on my converse and grabbed my two favorite rainbow monkey's out of my suitcase, a green one and an orange one. I headed out with my suitcase and all, and saw my friends all waiting.

I could tell Wally was hurt the most, but was trying to hide it. I walked up to Hoagie Gilligan, aka Numbuh 2. I hugged him while he sobbed on my shoulder. I started saying my goodbyes.

"Hoagie don't cry, your gonna make even harder for me." He stopped a little, I pulled back and continued. "Hoagie, I'm gonna miss you a lot. From your amazing 2x4 technology to your lame jokes, no offense. It was nice to have a teammate and a friend like you." He sobbed again and I hugged him once more.

Then I went to Abigail Lincoln, Aka Numbuh 5, aka my best-girl-friend. I stood in front of her and she lifted her hat. I could see tears fighting to not fall out, I hugged her, too.

I pulled back."Abby, you were always my best-girl-friend, that was always there for me. I love your braveness, your skill, your leadership, and your red hat. All things I never had, but wish i did. It was awesome to have another girl to tell my secrets too and you better promise to keep them. Thank you." She chuckled lightly and nodded, smiling a bit.

I made my way to Wally with my head hung low. I stood in front of him and slowly looked up, I couldn't hold the tears any longer and I just sobbed.

Wally's POV

After Kuki said her goodbyes to the others, she walked up to me with her head down. Her head slowly rose and her locked with mine. I could see tears and I knew what was about to happen. She Sobbed and almost instantly I pulled her close to me. She sobbed all over my sweatshirt, but I didn't care.

"I'm gonna miss you the most." She sobbed into my jacket. I couldn't fight the tears any longer, so I let them fall. I responded "Im gonna miss you too" I had to tell her love her, its the only time.

I pulled away from the hug, even if she didn't want to. "Kuki, Theres something I need to tell you. It's that your the only girl I could ever l-" I was cut off by a guard.

"Ok, times up, _teenager._" I wanted to punch him so bad. 1) For cutting me off and 2) for calling her a teenager, even if she is one. I looked at her, she didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. I grabbed her face and whispered something in her ear.

"You'll never be replaced."

I know she wants to hug me right now, but can't because she's being held by two guards. When she was being pulled away, I barely heard what she said.

"You'll always be in my heart."

_Slam! _Then she's gone.

Kuki's POV

The two guards pulled me outside and onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. It was only a 10 minute ride to the Moonbase, but it felt like forever. We landed and once again the two guards pulled me off, but put cuffs on me. We went inside and walked down the corridor. In the corner of my eye I saw something shiny and I turned my head.

I couldn't believe what I saw. A shiny bald head, but not just anyone's. It was Nigel Uno's, aka Numbuh 1, aka Sector V's leader. He was looking at me. Was he waiting?

He walked towards me and I stood there stunned. "N-numbuh 1?" Was all I could choke out. He nodded and hugged.

He pulled back and had a slight smile on his face. "You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, did you?" I smiled a little.

"I would hug you right now if I wasn't cuffed." I replied, chuckling lightly. We talked for a bit, but soon I had to go. "Goodbye, Numbuh 1." I said with a few tears .

I saw he had a few tears, too. "Goodbye, Numbuh 3." He saluted and I nodded back. I then walked further through the corridors and made it to where I needed to be. I saw Fanny, aka Numbuh 86, and I sighed, I knew I had to go. I walked up to the chair and they strapped me in.

"Goodbye, Numbuh 3" was the last thing I heard from Fanny before everything went black.

_To Answer if she's dead, obviously not, just unconscious. ANOTHER CHAPTER!? Yes, because I already typed this up. Like It? R&R I know im bad at sad scenes._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**This Is one of my favorite parts. It sounded so awesome in my head. I Hope you like it. This one includes the beginning TND. Really Hope you like it.**

_I Don't Own KND or TND._

Chapter 3- Reunited

_6 months later….. TND announced 3 months earlier (It was said to be building)_

No POV

Operative's 2, 4, and 5 were lucky to have they're birthdays far away from Numbuh 3's. It was July, summer time, and no KND members were getting decommissioned because Rachel, aka Numbuh 362, aka KND Supreme Leader, had come up with the idea to upgrade, for KND members to join TND when they become teens.

The operatives all turned 13. So, Sector V was being upgraded while new kids took their KND places, but that doesn't mean they're in Sector V.

Sector V was cheering at this, but Numbuh 4 was also pissed that they didn't come up with this idea before, when Numbuh 3 was still here. They were supposed to go to the Moonbase today for the grand opening and an announcement on new weapons, vehicles, ect. for TND operatives. They were all getting ready.

They've changed a bit. Numbuh 2's Thinner, Numbuh 5 has a little girly touch in her clothing, and Numbuh 4's gotten Taller.

Wally's POV

I was in the TV room, playing video games with Numbuh 2 and I was beating him. We were waiting for Numbuh 5. I sighed inwardly, playing games was getting boring, I at least wanted a challenge. The only person who could beat me at video games was K-

"Guys, guess what?!" I was cut off mid-thought by Numbuh 5's Happy screaming.

I groaned, paused the game, and turned to face her. "What?" I growled. She glared at me and smirked, turning around slowly whiles she says something that stuns me and Numbuh 2.

"Fine, I'll just tell Numbuh 1, that you guys don't want him to join TND." She said, still smirking.

"WHAT?!" Me and Hoagie said in unison, our mouths agape. We jumped, well tried to jump, over the couch, but we fell on our faces. Numbuh 5 was laughing up a storm.

She stopped laughing after awhile and we got off the floor. "Is it true?" Numbuh 2 asked, very serious. She nodded.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Me and Hoagie Hollered, jumping up and down.

Abby started laughing again." You guys should still be in the KND!" Laughing.

"Why are we just standing here? TO THE MOONBASE!" I yelled happily. Numbuh 2 and 5 looked at each other and yelled "TO THE MOONBASE!" And we raced out the treehouse.

Nigels POV

I called the Abby, saying I was joining TND with them and she was screaming happily. I can tell this was the best decision ever and I'm happy.

Abby's POV

We were on our way to the new TND side of the Moonbase and we were jumping all around the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., too excited to sit down. We just wanted to see Numbuh 1.

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed and we all threw ourselves out the door, rushing into the school designed Moonbase. The first thing we saw when we entered was a bald teen and we tackled him to the ground.

We were laughing and Numbuh 1 was, too. "Hey guys, I missed you, too, but can you get off. I can't breathe." We laughed some more and got off him. I helped him up and we made our way to the Autoturium. We got our seats and sat down. I looked over at Numbuh 4. He was looking at an empty chair, That Kuki was supposed to sit in. He sighed and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I smiled weakly, he smiled back.

Rachel came on stage and we all turned our attention to her, she was talking about A rainbow monkey jetpack with detachable weapons, then a yipper card thing, where you summon that monster on the card, and finally something that shocked Numbuh 2, was his Racket Wings. I have a feeling he didn't tell them about it.

Then she talked about the new vehicles and junk. After, we left to the front desk to get our stuff for the tree house. While we were waiting, there was a loud crash. We turned and there was a girl who got thrown at the wall, i think by some dude. But who? And who is she?

_Sorry about the cliffy. The next chapter will be up soon, so you won't have to wait to long. R&R! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey Guys, this was supposed to be in the other chapter, but I wrote extra stuff in it. so…. yeah! I don't know how long this is gonna be, but it'll probably be no more that 10 chapters.**

_I Don't Own KND or TND_

Chapter 4- Who Is this Cruddy Girl?

Kuki's POV

I was getting back from my training at the new Moonbase and I was on my way to the auditorium for the Grand opening. Everyone has been working on it for 3 months, including me. Thanks to Numbuh 1! I made my way down the steps to my isle and to my seat. I sat down and saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head little and there they were, the whole team. Abby with her same old hat, but now she has different clothes, there really cute, yet theres still a little edge in there. Next to her, Hoagie, looking really skinny, but not anorexic. He still has his goggles, but his clothes are way more stylish and the same colors. Next, was Wally and an empty seat between the boys. I sighed. Wally was rocking an orange, short sleeve sweatshirt, but he was taller, which meant he wasn't my shorty anymore. Finally, it was Nigel, I saw he was looking, so I smiled brightly and waved. He did the same.

I turned my attention to the stage and Numbuh 362 just walked on. She started talking about the new weapons and when she got to the racket wings I turn to see a very shocked Hoagie. I smile to myself. He'll thank me later. Rachel finished everything up and everyone got up. I waited for everyone to leave and turned off all the lights. I got my remote out and pressed the on button, lights were flashing everywhere, but not to brightly, so I don't blind myself. I smiled and took my glow in the dark roller-skates out of my bag. I slipped them on and started skating all over the auditorium. I paused for a second to look at my watch. _2:23._ _I have to pick up Mushi! _I thought. My eyes widened and I frantically turned everything off, still wearing my roller-skates.

No POV

The others were waiting at the front desk and Wally was leaning on the counter, bored as hell. "Are you done, yet?" He asked his team, obviously annoyed. " Hold your horses, Numbuh 4." Hoagie grumbled. Wally responded with a groan and looked around the halls. He saw a girl, speeding through the halls. roller-skates on her feet, hair all over her face. Wally smirked, this was the right time and place to show people he wasn't a sissy girl, who missed Kuki, but on the inside he really did. he just couldn't show it in public. So, he casually stuck his foot out and- _Thud! _ She tripped and hit her head really bad on the wall. Wally smirked in victory with his eyes closed. Everyone looked at the girl, Kuki, lying there, on the floor, puddle of blood around her head. Nigel ran up to her and kneeled next to her and held her in his arms. Wally open his eyes and was mortified at what he saw.

Kuki's POV

It's all black. I can't open my eyes, but I can hear people. "W-what happened?" It was Wally. I wasn't sure if he was shocked because realized it was me, shocked at what happen to me, or both. I then hear Nigel's voice. " SHE TRIPPED HIT THE WALL! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? AND I SAW YOU PUT YOUR FOOT OUT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE WHO L-" Ok, 1) That was right in my ear. 2) I knew he was crying. and 3) I AM NOT LETTING HIM TELL WALLY I LOVE HIM! My eyes shot open, when I figured out what he was gonna say and I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Don't say it! I told you I'd do it when I got the chance."

I looked over at Wally. He looked confused, probably coz I still had hair all over my face. "What?" He asked. Me and Nigel said "Nothing!" I felt very weak. I looked over at Numbuh 1, I knew he felt bad for almost saying I loved Wally. I couldn't stay mad at him. "Take me to the hospital and call my parents…." I said getting weaker by the second. He nodded and I tried to get up by using the wall. I felt dizzy and lightheaded and I fell on the floor and everything went black once again.

Wally POV

The team and I were waiting at the hospital. I couldn't that girl out of my mind. She was so familiar, but I just don't know who she is. I groaned and looked at the others, they all looked terrible, but Numbuh 1 looked the worst. He knows her…. He knows stuff about her…. Well, then who is this girl? I'm gonna find out….

_4TH CHAPTER! Woohoo! I hope you like it, coz I worked hard on this one and if you wanna know how and why Kuki came back, you'll have to wait till Wally figures out who she really is….. See ya next time! R&R! :D _

_…And yeah I know this is longer then my usual, but I wasn't really paying attention… _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hello Again readers. don't really have much to say. just Hope you like this and theres no Kuki POV!**

**I DON'T OWN KND, TND, or Chick-Fil-A.**

Chapter 5- It will Never be the same...

Hoagie's POV

We couldn't see the girl because we weren't friends or family, only Nigel was, but it seemed like I knew her. So we were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital again. Seriously I think my butts numb now. While we were waiting me and Numbuh 4 played Yipper on the floor. He looked like he was up to something, but I don't know exactly what it is….

I was broke of my trance. "Numbuh 2 it's your turn." I looked toward Numbuh 4, who was waiting impatiently. "Huh?" I replied. He groaned and mumbled something about the bathroom. So I just sat there, on the floor. I turned to Numbuh 5 who looked like she was in deep thought. "Hey, Numbuh 5…." She snapped out of it and looked at me, smiling. "You okay?" I asked. Her smile faded and she shook her head. "What's wrong?" I was concerned.

"Abby don't know, I just think I know her…." She said uncertain. "I know what you mean, I'm feeling the same way. She just seems so familiar…." I was thinking. Green and black, light accent…. Who? I left those thoughts behind and wondered. "How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" I said to myself. "What?" Abby asked, staring at me like i'm crazy. "Oh, nothing i'm just wondering whats taking Numbuh 4 so long. He said he was going to the bathroom and its been quite awhile…" I stand up and make my way to the bathroom.

I'm walking through the corridor and I hear faint crying. Now i'm really concerned, Numbuh 4 only cry's about Ku- Now i'm running and making my way to that girl's room. Is it her? Could Numbuh 4 went to the room to find out? I have to know.

Wally's POV

I told Numbuh 2 I was going to the bathroom, but really I was going to find out who the girl was. I'm so glad the hospitals have windows (Pretty Little Liars Hospital Room). I was walking down the corridors and I didn't even have to look through the window. The name is all it took. _K. Sanban….. I Hurt Kuki…. _Is all that went through my mind. This time I did go to the bathroom…. To cry.

Nigel's POV

"Kuki, your gonna have to tell them." I said to Kuki. Her head was all bandaged up. They had to clean all the blood, cut her head open a little bit, just a little, and then they stitched it all up. It was devastating because Kuki's like a sister to me now. " I know I do and I will, but when Numbuh 4 finds out he's gonna be really guilty and thats not good…." She replied. "Well, you can get out of the hospital soon and then we can get some Chick-Fil-A…" I said tempting her. She smiled and nodded. She was about to say something, when the door slammed open, revealing Numbuh 2.

Kuki sat up, then he looked at me, then at Kuki, his eyes widening. "I-It's true?" He asked. I looked at Kuki and she gave a small nod. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" He was yelling at Kuki and she was crying now. Numbuh 2 never yells, especially at Kuki.

Abby's POV

I heard screaming and I followed where it was. I saw Hoagie and went over to him. "I heard screaming. What's go-" I stopped and saw Kuki, I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked up and put her hands over her face. "No, please don't yell at me!" She said between sobs. "What, why would I do that? I'm not angry at you… I'm upset you didn't tell us…" I responded. She slowly took her hands out of her face.

She opened her mouth, but Numbuh 2 started yelling. "HOW CAN YOU NOT BE ANGRY!? SHE WASN'T GOING TO TELL US!". Kuki's crying stopped, It was silent. I looked over at her and thats when I saw it. She was getting angry. She lit on fire, like always. She got out of her bed and marched up to Numbuh 2.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in the air. She yelled. "THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO AT ALL! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU AFTER I GOT OUT OF HERE! YOU SHOUld LEt Me explain myself…." Her voice got weaker and she fell to the ground. A nurse and Wally barged in. "What happen?" Wally said, very, very, very concerned. The nurse picked her up and put her back on her bed, attaching everything back to her body. I replied. "Numbuh 2, was yelling at Kuki and she was crying at first, but the second time he yelled, she got angry and yelled at him. It was too much for her and she fainted." Numbuh 2 shot me a panicked glare. "WHAT?!" He was about to punch him, when he heard a moan from Kuki. He ran to her side and the nurse left like nothing happen.

I looked around to try and find Numbuh 1, but he was gone.

Nigel's POV

I couldn't take the yelling and the fighting. I would've stayed with Kuki, but she was getting angry, so I ran to the tree house and went to my room. I just wanted everything back to normal, where we were all a team, who worked together, with little fights, only from Numbuh 2 and 3, but now it s just all bad. I hope this is all fixed and all that stuff can happen.

I'm glad Numbuh 4 is there. So he can take care of Kuki since i'm gone right now. I hope she gets better I mean she hit that wall pretty hard and lost a lot of blood. The doctor said she has a severe concussion, so she can't use any electronics and should probably stay out of bright lights. I'll probably pick her up tomorrow or later today, when everyones left the hospital. The team will never be the same after this.

_You like it? Well, I hope coz i didn't really know what to write in this one just that they figure out it's Kuki. R&R! :D_


End file.
